1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to buoys, rafts and aquatic devices and, more particularly, to water ski tow handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water ski handles found in the prior art include the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,092,068, 3,537,418, 4,043,290, 4,060,049, 4,182,258, 4,540,371, 4,740,181, 4,863,407, 5,052,964 and 5,207,606. One important drawback with these water ski handles is that great force loads are exerted on the specific sections of the handle and rope which, with continued use, cause failure.
One possible method for reducing handle and rope failures is to use a handle and rope system capable of partially absorbing and evenly distributing the forces exerted thereon during use to various components specifically designed to withstand these forces.
Another important drawback with water ski handles found in the prior art is that they have a tendency to rotate in the skier's hand during use thereby reducing the skier's control.